The Holly and the Ivy
by stardust2002
Summary: Just a little Christmas story. A little humour, a little romance ... and a lot of fun.
1. Chapter 1

The Holly and the Ivy

**12 Drummers Drumming**

It was slightly less than two weeks till Christmas, and Lee Adama was starting to panic. He hadn't found a gift for Kara yet. _You'd think it would be easy, _he thought, _she's my closest friend. _But somehow every idea he came up with seemed too trite, too impersonal. But if he dared think about what he'd _like_ to give her - well, that was just out of the question. They were friends, nothing more.

Okay, so they were much more than friends, but not romantically _(and never will be - could never possibly be, given the past)._ But still, that left Lee with the dilemma of how to show Kara that she was special - and special to him. It wasn't like there was a store he could go to and ask the clerk's help in picking something for her. Hell, there were no luxuries anymore.

So what could he do? Get her a new sweatshirt from the uniform supply department? Get her name stitched on the back? How stupid. Soap? Shampoo? No, _that_ would give her the wrong idea completely. He'd already teased her once about her hygiene, and look where that had gone! No, he didn't want to upset the fragile balance that their friendship had been restored to.

Lee closed his eyes, head throbbing. He knew there was a reason he'd always despised Christmas. Always ended up with a giant migraine. He got up and headed towards Lifestation. Maybe the doc would be nice and give him an early Christmas present. Painkillers - and lots of them!

**11 Pipers Piping**

" 'Leven pipers piping, ten lord-a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking ..."

"Shut up Starbuck!" Lee growled at Kara, who was bouncing around the bunkroom singing at the top of her lungs. "Some of us aren't in the mood."

"How can you _not_ be in the mood for Christmas?" she asked, shrugging. "Seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five gold rings." She trilled the last note merrily, grinning as it cracked.

"Oh please, spare us will you?"

"What? Don't you _like_ my singing?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

He gave her a knowing look. "No."

"Aw, Apollo, I'm hurt," she cried out, clutching her chest as though she was having a heart attack. That earned her several snickers from the other pilots currently spending their downtime in the bunkroom. It also got an outright laugh from Lee.

"You are incorrigible, you know that?"

"Ha! I knew there was a heart beneath that humbug exterior Mr. Grinch." She grinned at him.

"It's hard to be grinchy with Miss Enthusiasm around."

"That's the whole point," she grinned merrily. "I'm here to spread good cheer to everyone!"

"Whether they want it or not," Lee added, half under his breath, but still smiling.

"Hey, hey now, is that more grinchiness I'm hearing?" she asked sternly.

"From me? Never." Lee shook his head firmly.

"Santa's not going to bring you anything for Christmas if you don't smarten up," Kara winked at him.

"I hate to burst your little bubble here but ... " his voice dropped to a whisper. "Santa's not real."

"Say it ain't so!" A voice called out.

"No, you're messing with us Apollo," said another one of the pilots.

"I refuse to believe it," Kara said smugly. "I know there's a Santa Claus and he's right here on this ship, so you'd better be good."

Lee laughed. "Come on Starbuck, I bet you're right at the top of his 'naughty' list aren't you?"

She quickly crossed the room and leant down to whisper in his ear. "Naught _is_ nice. I top both lists." She pulled back to look at him, a huge grim on her face.

Lee grinned right back at her. "Can't argue that one."

**10 Lords-a-Leaping**

"Aw, do we _have_ to?"

"You're not _making_ us go are you?"

Adama just looked at the two people in front of him and shook his head, sighing heavily. "You two are incorrigible, you know that?"

Lee and Kara looked at each other and burst out laughing. They laughed and laughed, until they felt as though their sides would split.

"Was that funny?" New waves of laughter broke out of them and Adama began to wonder if perhaps they'd been working too hard. Maybe it was time for a little time off.

"Yes, you will attend the Christmas party, and if I have to I'll make it an order," he said sternly, giving his best ' Commander ' stare. It didn't stop them from giggling though. _What was so funny? _ "In the meanwhile, take two days off. Both of you. Report back for duty on Wednesday at 08:00."

That stopped the giggles. Two pairs of eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious sir?" Kara asked tentatively.

"Do I look serious?" he barked, desperately trying not to smile. The shocked look on their faces was priceless.

"Yes sir," they chorused. "Thank you sir."

"Dismissed!" he barked again. This was becoming fun. _Must be how Saul feels whenever he yells at Starbuck._ As they left his office, the smile he'd been holding back split his face and he began to laugh, deep and hearty. Those two were such a joy to have around. They didn't know it, but having both Lee and Kara onboard, and getting along with each other was the best Christmas present he could ever have gotten. Despite the circumstances, William Adama counted himself a very lucky man.

**9 Ladies Dancing**

"Ouch! Watch what you're doing Kat!" Kara yelled.

"Me? You're the one who's leading incorrectly!"

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to know how to lead? I've never been a man!"

Kara was giving Kat dancing lessons in preparation for the Christmas party in a few days time. Needless to say, things hadn't been going well, and tempers had flared.

"You sure about that?" A voice asked mockingly. Both women swung around to find Lee standing in the doorway watching them, a broad smile on his face.

"Shut up Apollo," Kara said. "This doesn't concern you."

"You know, I _could _ you a few pointers on how to lead," he offered. Both women glared at him.

"We're doing fine!" Kara said hotly.

"We don't need help," Kat added.

"Really?" Lee said dryly. "Looks like a case of the blind leading the blind to me. You'd probably do better having a _real _man show you how it's done."

Kara looked around the room. "Do you see one anywhere? I don't."

"Ouch!" Lee grabbed his chest in imitation of the way Kara had several days earlier. "That was unkind. Santa's definitely leaving you a lump of coal this Christmas."

"You know him personally?"

"I'm a god, I have connections." He smiled.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Whoever gave you the callsign Apollo deserves to be shot." Kat laughed aloud, though she would never have dared tease the CAG like Starbuck did. Pissing off one's superios was a skill Starbuck had in spades, and though she always seemed to get away with it, it tended to be a career-buster for everyone else. So she kept her mouth shut and let Starbuck talk her way into trouble.

"You offering to pull the trigger?" Lee challenged.

"Point me in the right direction."

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" They both smiled.

"I do believe I've heard it somewhere recently. Let's see ... oh yes, it keeps coming out of the mouth of Adamas."

"I wonder why _that _would be?" Lee said in a exaggeratedly sarcastic voice.

"I guess I just have a way of getting under your skin," she beamed.

_If only!_ Lee thought. "Ladies, let me teach you how to dance properly so you don't injure anyone at the party."

Both Kat and Kara stood staring, mouths wide open in disbelief. _One really shouldn't pass up an opportunity to get that close to Lee,_ Kara thought, so she stepped forward. "Okay smartass, show us how it's done."

**8 Maids-a-Milking**

Lee lay in his bunk half an hour later, still trying to calm down. It had been a Herculean task for him not to show Kara (or Kat) how much dancing with her was affecting him. But he was a god - he was up to the challenge. Nonetheless, it had been painfully difficult, and as soon as they were done, he'd hurried off to go somewhere alone.

Having Kara in his arms again was bringing out all the feelings he'd been trying to tell himself he didn't have for her. Didn't want to have for her, since she obviously didn't feel the same way. To her, he was still 'Zack's older brother' - the one she teased mercilessly, because that was Kara's way, but never had any deeper feelings for.

Lee himself wasn't even entirely sure how he felt about Kara. He loved her, of course, but there were so many different kinds of love. He had let it slip out by accident, but it wasn't until she grabbed hold of it and ran with it, that he was forced to think about exactly _how _ much he loved her. As a friend? As a family member? As a member of his squadron - his wingmate and trusted soldier? All of the above. As a woman he cared deeply for and wished to have a relationship with? Sometimes. But he'd seen where that had led, when he'd allowed himself to show her that there was more to it than just friendship.

It had driven her into another man's arms. Then subsequently away from him, and he thought she was gone forever. Only to find she'd ended up in another man's bed. He wasn't about to make _ that _ mistake again. Yes, he cared for Kara - being with her, dancing with her excited him, made him want more, but he would hide those feelings at all cost.

"Hey Lee, there's a triad game getting started. Come on." Kara's head poked through the hatch teasingly.

"Yeah ... well, I've got nothing to bet with. You go ahead."

"Come on Lee, I'll spring for the ante for you. I'm sure you can win enough to keep playing," she coaxed.

"You sure?" Lee studied her face carefully. This really wasn't like her - usually she wouldn't part with a cubit if her life depended on it. But there was a look on her face that he couldn't quite understand. It was needy.

"Okay, thanks," he said, pushing open the hatch and joining her in the hallway. If there was something Kara needed, whether she could admit it or not, he wanted to make sure he was there to give it to her.

**7 Swans-a-Swimming**

Kara fingered the gift delicately as she prepared to wrap it. It was priceless. Not because there wasn't anywhere to get something like this anymore, although that was definitely true, but because it had sentimental value. To her, but more especially, to Lee. Which was why she was giving it to him. It was rightfully his. She'd never even worn it. Never would now.

She put it back in the box and carefully wrapped the silk cloth over it before sealing it in and wrapping the box in plain brown paper. Luxuries like Christmas wrap and bows were something no one thought they'd need to store on a Battlestar. That was before the end of life as they knew it, when shore leave could allow you to obtain whatever you needed. Now they had to make do with what they had and use imagination for the rest.

She tucked it away in the bottom corner of her locker, under her spare sweatshirts _(who was she kidding - spare!)_ where it had been before she wrapped it. Only a few more days till Christmas, and she had butterflies in her stomach already. She had no idea how Lee would react to this, and though she usually loved surprises, and surprising people, she knew this gift was loaded with meaning, and he could get very upset with her. She bit her lip - that was the last thing she wanted now. Their friendship which had survived an almost insurmountable breach, had settled back into something that was more-or-less comfortable, and Kara didn't want to sway the balance and cause them to drift apart again. Lee was the one person she cared most about on this ship - hell in the whole human race, what was left of it - and she'd never, ever, in her life, felt as alone as she did when Lee had seemed to fade away from her. She'd felt as though she were drowning, and had clutched at anyone and anything to pull herself out, realizing only afterwards the damage she'd done. But she'd made it out and they were together again, and she wasn't about to allow that experience to be repeated.

TBC

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Hey everyone - I just had an idea that writing a happy, romantic Christmas fluff would be a good idea. Everyone needs a little more joy in their lives! Here is part one - part two should be up in the next couple of days. Before Christmas for sure. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Holly and the Ivy - part two

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Please suspend whatever disbelief you may have and realize that this is being pulled from the usual BSG universe for a few moments while I play with it. I know the whole idea of Christmas in their universe is improbable, but I couldn't resist.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Six Geese-a-Laying**

Lee looked around furtively as he opened the fridge to check on his special package. Good, it was still there and apparently untouched. He'd racked his brain trying to figure out how to hide Kara's present from the time he'd acquired it while they were on leave on Cloud Nine till Christmas. He smiled as he looked at the small paper bag. _You really are a genius Lee, _he thought.

He snuck out of the kitchen, hoping no one would see him in the corridor. _Who else would be up and about at 04:00?_ he asked himself. But you never knew. And if no one else was privy to his little secret, then there was no chance Kara would find out.

He still wasn't one hundred percent happy with her gift - he'd have preferred something a little more personal, but the idea had come to him while they lay out on the perfectly manicured lawns, enjoying the faux sunlight and reminiscing about old times. It wasn't often they spent time talking of their pasts - Kara especially, since hers had been rough, but on the odd occasion they'd managed to find some happy memories of hers to relive, and he'd been amazed at the change in her. He hoped his gift would bring back some more of those happy memories for her. She deserved it.

"Whatcha doing out of bed at this hour?" Kara whispered sleepily, as he entered the dark, silent bunkroom.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked her.

"No, no I asked you first," she taunted quietly, sitting up on the edge of her bunk.

"Sleepwalking?" he answered with a smile.

"Yeah, right. I don't think so," she challenged.

"Your turn."

"You woke me up."

"I don't think so - I was very quiet."

They stared at each other for a moment, each knowing the other wasn't telling the truth but unwilling to call them on it.

"Okay, well, I'm going to bed," Lee said, pulling off his sweatshirt and pants.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams," Kara whispered, smiling an enigmatic smile. Lee wanted to go over there and throttle her, and make her spill the secrets he could tell she was hiding.

" 'Night Kara, sleep well," he returned instead, laying down under the covers. He sighed into his pillow. Would he _ever _ figure that woman out? _Probably not, _his subconscious answered. _And that's exactly how you like it._

**Five Gold Rings**

"So are you ready for Christmas?" Kat asked Kara excitedly. It was Christmas Eve and the party was only a few hours away.

"Yeah," Kara answered nonchalantly. "What do I have left to do? Shower and get dressed. How hard can that be?" She smiled.

"You don't have any presents to wrap, anything like that?"

"Nah, I don't do presents. Never really did even before ..."

"I thought you _liked _ Christmas?" Kat was shocked.

"Well I do, but ... I dunno, I just don't really do the whole present thing. Wasn't big in my family." Kat looked surprised. "You've known me for three years Kat," Kara smiled. "You didn't figure out that I had a seriously dysfunctional family?"

"I think everybody's families are dysfunctional. We all just tried to hide it." Kat smiled sympathetically. "Now _we _are each other's family. Maybe we should think more about that, especially now when we're all missing our families most."

"You're right. We should."

"And in that spirit, I have a gift for you." Kat beamed as she reached in her locker and pulled something out.

"You shouldn't have ..." Kara protested but Kat shushed her.

"Here." She handed Kara a pile of emerald green fabric. Kara opened it and discovered it was a fancy dress. "Kat, I really can't accept this..."

"Yes you can," she said firmly. "We're going to make you look like a girl at least _once _ in your life." She poked Kara in the ribs. "Even if you turn back into a pumpkin at midnight."

Kara's mouth dropped open. "A pumpkin?" she said, in an outraged voice.

"I knew that'd get you," Kat beamed. "Ah, and the piece de resistance." She held out a small jar of pink nail polish. "I've been hiding these things - you never know when you might want to look special."

"I can't keep the dress - you should be wearing it then."

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I hate that dress. I had to wear it as a bridesmaid at my sister's wedding, but I never liked it. Besides, it'll look better on you with your green eyes."

"What are you going to wear then?"

"Presto!" Kat pulled a burgundy dress out from the back of her locker. "_This _ is my 'look like a knock-out' dress. Never fails to get me a date."

"Wow, it's gorgeous. So who are you trying to hook?"

"Not telling. You'll see later."

Try as she might, Kara couldn't get her to say another word about it.

"Go take a shower. When you're dressed we'll do our nails, and we'll be the most beautiful women at the party," Kat preened. Kara made a big pretense of disliking the idea and being forced into it, but secretly she was thoroughly enjoying it. It had been a long time since she'd felt girly. A long, _long_ time.

When they were done, they looked at themselves in the mirror in Kara's locker. Both women were stunning. Kara blushed as she stared at the picture stuck in the door. _I hope Lee looks happier to see me for real than he does in that picture._

**Four Calling Birds**

Lee looked around, admiring the decorations for about the tenth time. Well that's what he appeared to be doing so the group of friends around him wouldn't suspect he was looking for Kara. The party was in full swing - had been for a good hour already, and despite himself, he was beginning to worry. It wasn't really like her to be late; sure maybe three or four minutes, but not _this _ late. Especially not when his father made it a requirement to attend the party. Lee looked over at his father, deeply engrossed in conversation with President Roslin. He looked relaxed and happy (for a change) and Lee was glad of it. He knew how much the authority of commanding the fleet weighed on him. And how much each loss hurt personally. Lee sympathized with him in that. He sometimes found the duties of being the CAG weighed him down to the point where he wished the job was someone else's. And the loss of every pilot hurt him too, even though the only one he knew well was Kara. How much more it must hurt his father who knew every soul on this ship personally.

Suddenly a hush came over the room and Lee snapped out of his daydream to follow everyone's eyes. A vision of beauty met his eyes. Kara and Kat stood in the doorway, pausing for full effect, and smiling mega-watt smiles. Lee felt his heart lurch painfully in his chest. Any feeble effort he was making to convince himself he wasn't desperately in love with Kara flew out the airlock in that moment. He loved her, body and soul. There was no question about that.

Kara stood in the doorway, smiling with much more confidence than she actually felt. It wasn't often she felt vulnerable, but now with every pair of eyes in the room on her, it was definitely one of those times. Her eyes scanned the room and found the pair of blue ones she was looking for. For a moment it was as though nothing else existed but those deep, dark blue eyes.

She took a deep breath and walked over towards Lee, joining the group but deliberately not standing beside him. There had already been enough speculation about them, especially since her return from Caprica and rumours of 'the kiss' had spread like wildfire.

"Wow, Starbuck, you look amazing!"

"That's some dress."

"Hey, you _do_ know how to shower after all."

"I've never seen you look so good."

_Well, this is one way to dominate the conversation, _ she thought.

"I have," a quiet voice piped up. Lee's. Of course. She looked over at him and saw a vast array of emotions trying to hide behind his liquid blue eyes. But Lee had never really been good at hiding his feelings. And the admiration and desire in his eyes was plain for all to see, if anyone had looked. But all eyes were on Kara. She blushed furiously. Being the centre of attention was nothing new to her, but it being because of her looks was a twist she was unused to. Especially the last few years serving on Galactica, where men and women all looked alike.

Eventually the conversation drifted and people wandered off to dance or get refreshments, leaving Kara and Lee alone.

"You wanna dance?" he asked, that same boyishly enthusiastic look on his face as he'd had at the Colonial Day Celebration when he'd asked that same question. Kara's heart melted. She couldn't say no.

**Three French Hens**

_- Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir_

_And folks dressed up like Eskimos -_

Lee and Kara swayed to the song, bodies moving perfectly in unison as though they were made for each other.

"Good thing I gave you those dance lessons," Lee murmured in her ear.

"Mmm," she agreed, knowing that the dance lesson were irrelevant to how their bodies worked together.

_- Everybody knows some turkey and some mistletoe_

_Will help to make the season bright_

_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow will find it hard to sleep tonight. -_

One song melded into another as Chuckles, the DJ for the evening, noticed more and more people enjoying the slow songs. Before long, the dance floor was packed and Lee had to pull Kara very close against him to prevent her from bumping into the other dancers. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo, and it, combined with the gentle pressure of her body against his in all the right places, was enough to send him into ecstasy. But he knew it had to end soon, or she would be realizing the extent of his desire for her. He was trying to keep himself under control, but the longer he held her, the more he wanted never to let her go. Ever.

"Can I take you away from all this for a few minutes?" Lee breathed in her ear.

"Wha ...?" she answered, eyes opening suddenly. They'd been closed and she'd been off in a fantasy where only the two of them existed, and they danced and danced, never tiring. She'd felt the pull grow stronger between them and knew where it was going to lead. She smiled happily, ready to say yes ... and then Lee interrupted her daydream to say almost word for word what she'd been imagining. For a moment she was certain it was real, then everything around her came back into focus and she realized that that wasn't what Lee had in mind.

"Why?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I have something for you, but I have to give it to you in private."

Kara's eyes widened even further. "Okay," she said hesitantly. Lee grasped her hand and led her to the doorway, unnoticed by the rest of the party-goers.

**Two Turtle Doves**

"Where are you taking me?" she asked for the third time.

"Patience isn't one of your virtues is it?" Lee asked.

Kara gave him one of her famous stares. "You should know _that _ by now."

"Yeah, I guess I do. Doesn't mean it isn't annoying though."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"She's smarter than she looks folks," Lee said sarcastically, earning himself a punch. "Ouch! Remember that lump of coal you're supposed to be getting?" He smiled widely.

"Yeah, and we needed to be somewhere private for you to give me a lump of coal."

"Wouldn't want everyone to know what a bad girl you are, now would we?"

"They don't already?"

"Touche." Lee chuckled. "Here we are." He led her into the galley.

"You brought me _here _ to give me a present?" she said disbelievingly. "How romantic Lee," she added sarcastically.

"Shut up, will you?" Lee reprimanded good-naturedly, reaching into the fridge for his precious package. "Merry Christmas Kara," he said, almost shyly, handing the brown paper bag to her.

Kara stared at it for a few seconds, taking in the label. 'Property of Commander Adama. DO NOT TOUCH'. Kara raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Lee shrugged. "I had to make sure no one peeked." She smiled tentatively. "Go ahead, open it."

Kara slowly unfolded the top of the bag and peered inside. The look of surprise and utter delight was worth every moment of concern he'd had about her liking the gift.

"Strawberries! _Where _ did you get strawberries?" she demanded, the largest smile Lee had ever seen on her face.

"My little secret," he answered smugly. She picked one gingerly out of the bag and took a bite, eyes closing in pure pleasure as she savoured it slowly.

"Oh. My Gods. Lee, this is amazing! I LOVE strawberries!" She opened her eyes suddenly. "How did you know I love strawberries?" she asked curiously.

"Unlike _some _people," Lee nudged her gently with his elbow, "I pay attention when people talk."

"People really do underestimate me you know," Kara said, mouth full of strawberry. A little juice leaked out the side of her mouth and it was all Lee could do to stop himself from grabbing her and licking her chin.

"Want one?" Kara held out a particularly large and juicy looking strawberry.

"No, they're for you."

"But I want to share." She proferred it. "With you," she added, making sure he knew she wasn't going to allow anyone else to touch them.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked.

"Positive. Here," and she placed it in his hand. They each ate their strawberries in silence, relishing the almost forgotten taste of fresh fruit. Kara resealed the bag and put it in the fridge.

"Aren't you going to have any more?"

"No, I'm going to save them. Every night we can sneak in here and have couple. Then we can enjoy them longer."

"We?" Lee asked.

"I told you, I _want _to share them with you." She clasped his hand and squeezed it. "Thanks Lee. I love them. They're perfect," she whispered. Lee savoured her touch and the look of uncomplicated joy in her eyes.

"Now, I have something for you. Come on," Kara said, linking her fingers in his and pulling him across the galley.

**And a partridge ...**

She opened her locker and stuck an arm deep inside, pulling out a small, rectangular box wrapped in brown paper. Without a word, she handed it to him. Now that the moment was actually here, she was terrified he would blow up at her. They seemed to be awfully good at miscommunicating, beating each other up over it, and then having to work at healing their rifted friendship.

Lee unwrapped the package and opened the box. The colour drained from his face at the sight of the delicate diamond necklace inside.

"Kara..." he whispered, unable to find the right words. His mouth kept moving but no sound came out. Kara's heart leapt into her throat and she tensed for the volley of unkind words she was sure would come out of his mouth any second now.

"I can't take this. It's yours," he whispered huskily.

"No, it isn't. It shouldn't be mine. You deserve it."

"Zack gave it to you, it's yours."

"I've never even worn it," she sniffed, beginning to choke up at the memory. "I didn't even know he'd told your mom about us, but then he gave it to me one day and explained the story."

_"Kara, I have something for you," Zack sang out, as he knocked and entered her apartment. She met him at the doorway with a big hug and a kiss that seemingly went on for hours._

_"I brought you a present." Zack grinned like a little boy at Christmas, and Kara's heart melted. It was one of the things she loved best about him - his complete and utter unselfishness and joy in giving to those around him._

_Kara opened the box, the blood draining from her face instantly. "Zack," she said wonderingly. "Where did you get this?" The room began to spin, and she stumbled a few steps back to fall on the couch. "I can't let you spend what little money you have on me."_

_"Kara," Zack began, sitting down beside her and putting an arm around her. "I didn't spend my money on it. It's something special. " His voice softened. "My dad gave it to my mom as an engagement present. She took me and Lee aside a few years ago and told us that she would give it to whichever one of us got engaged first to give to the woman we loved." He turned to face her and took her hand in his. "I love you with all my heart Kara. Will you marry me?"_

_A parade of emotions flashed through Kara, not the least of them being doubt and uncertainty. Did she really deserve someone so good? So kind? So loving. NO. Her mother had told her love wasn't real. Never trust men. But she'd tried to turn her back on everything her mother had told her. It had all been lies._

_So Kara trusted her heart. And her heart told her she loved Zack Adama more than anything. That he was a good man, and she deserved to be happy. "Yes, I will," she said, smiling, as tears ran down her face. They hugged and kissed some more, as Kara clutched the necklace in her hand tightly._

_They'd spend the rest of the night talking about how to tell their families, and when, and had decided that Kara would first wear the necklace on Zack's graduation day - the day his whole family would be together - the day they would announce their engagement to the public._

_But that day had never come. Zack had died one week before it, and Kara had tucked the necklace away in a drawer, along with all the things that reminded her of Zack, and her guilt and shame. She hadn't deserved him after all._

"Yeah, I remember what mom said." He smiled sadly. "We always figured I'd be the one to get married first - Zack was far too wild to settle down. Or so we thought."

"Well it seems you were right after all," Kara whispered. "You will be the first and only one to get married."

"Kara," Lee took her hand in his. _Deja vue?_. "I never knew you were engaged, but as you were, and Zack gave this to you, it's yours. I can't keep it . I love that you're willing to give it to me, but I can't take it."

"Yes you can. I'm never going to wear it. That time in my life is past. It's your turn to find someone to love, and give it to her." She squeezed his hand and smiled through her tears.

_Lords Kara, if you only knew - I'd die to be able to give it to you. _ Lee smiled weakly, tears in his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered, then pulled her into a hug.

The hug lasted a long, long time, but neither of them were aware of anything, more than the feel of their raw emotions, and the need to comfort one another.

"We should probably get back before someone notices we're gone," Kara said, after she'd regained her composure and put her feelings back in their tightly-sealed compartment inside.

Lee let go of her finally, and smiled. "Yeah, my father notices everything doesn't he?" He opened his locker and carefully place the box inside on the top shelf. "Kara I ..." he began, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, I know." And in that moment Lee made a vow. He would give that necklace back to Kara somehow. She was the only woman he could ever envisage being with - the only woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And if it took the rest of his life for him to get her to see that, then so be it. He would never give it to anyone else. Never.

Kara took his hand and laced her fingers with his. "Come on, let's go."

**... in a pear tree.**

As they slipped back into the makeshift ballroom, everything seemed as it was before they left. A sweet song played and the dance floor was packed. Lee took Kara into his arms and they began to dance.

"You two _still _ dancing?" Kat asked a moment later, as she and Bulldog danced close by.

"Practice makes perfect," Lee smiled. "And considering where we started..." Kara slapped him playfully. Kat smiled and turned back to her dance partner.

Instead of going back to Lee's hand, Kara's slipped up around his neck to join the other one, lacing them together in the hair at the nape of his neck. Lee's hand joined his other one at the small of her back, pulling her close against him. Their eyes locked and a myriad of emotions swirled between them. It was as if an unspoken boundary had been crossed this night, and neither of them was quite sure how to take it farther.

"Hey, Apollo, Starbuck, you're under the mistletoe," someone shouted, and a bunch of whistles ensued. "Come on, let's see some action!"

They both looked up, then back at each other, Lee as if asking for permission, Kara granting it. It seemed they were each going to get another gift that night - a gift from the gods. Opportunity. Lee wasn't about to waste it, so he leaned forward and kissed Kara on the lips, gently and lightly. No pressure, no demands, just a small beginning. Kara held the kiss though, and deepened it further, allowing her feelings to come to the surface for the second time that night.

They kissed as they had danced, oblivious to to everything and everyone around the, and Lee's heart swelled with hope. Perhaps there was a chance that he'd be able to give Kara the gift he'd wanted to give her after all - himself.

_Fin_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Well, this is it folks. Happy, merry, fantastic Christmas to you all, however and wherever you celebrate it! I doubt I'll have much more posted before January, though hopefully I'll catch up on a few chapters of my other stories and get around to typing them in in the New Year. Peace to you all, and my thanks for reading and leaving your comments. They are always muchly appreciated. :)


End file.
